Just Stop!
by kiradayo
Summary: "RIN! DENGARKAN AKU!"/"Len! Mencium! Si pendatang baru! Suzune Ring!" - setelah Hatsune Miku mengatakan itu, Kagamine Rin menendangnya keluar. Oh. Apakah dia marah karena cemburu, atau, cuma marah karena Miku mengganggu waktu istirahatnya? Warns: -inside-


Vocaloid

**Discalimer: **Vocaloid isn't mine. It's belong to YAMAHA Corp.|Crypton Future Media|etc. – but the script is pure M I N E (don't you dare to copy this) –

**Title**: Just Stop!

**Chapter: **1/END

**Warning(s): **TWINCEST. Semi-AU (maybe). Romance scene. RinxLen. OOC (well… devil Len, and, tsundere otaku Rin -little-). MAYBE, kata-kata kasar hohoho eve. Typo(s). etc.

**Note: **MUNGKIN ini bisa dibilang sebagai sequel fanfic-ku yang sebelumnya [We Are]. Tapi, kalau nggak baca itu, kurasa nggak masalah kok xD. KURASA, lho ewe/ ditendang. Yush. Ini aku dapat ide… pas lagi tidur-tidur sambil natap bohlam yang redup/ gadayangnanyadongdong.

_Saa, _happy reading! \owo/

* * *

><p><strong>Just Stop! (I'm jealous already, bastard!)<strong>

© 2012 khiikikurohoshi

* * *

><p>Sekarang tanggal 5 Januari. Pukul setengah tujuh malam. Di sebuah rumah mewah nan megah bertingkat 20,—yang biasa disebut sebagai <em>House of Vocaloid<em>—tepat di lantai 19, ada seorang anak perempuan yang merupakan salah satu anggota Vocaloid. Duduk dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan di atas sofa panjang empuk, hangat, dan yang lebih penting, nyaman dan lebar. Kedua pasang matanya menatap televisi yang memutarkan anime tentang seorang anak SMU nakal yang harus merawat seorang anak bayi iblis.

Mulutnya sesekali mengunyah _pocky _rasa coklat yang tadi dia curi dari Tuan-Vocaloid-yang-super-duper-maniak-es-krim. Yah, jelas kalian tahu siapakah gerangan itu.

Dia selalu menikmati saat-saat senggangnya ketika tidak disuruh latihan menyanyi yang, pastinya, akan membuat otakmu memanas karena terlalu banyak bekerja, juga membuat tulang-tulang badanmu remuk karena terlalu banyak bergerak, juga membuat tenggorokanmu kering karena terlalu banyak menyanyi, dan terkadang, bahkan membuat urat malumu sengaja diputuskan karena harus berakting begini-dan-begitu (dalam konteks memalukan, mesum!) di depan kamera yang… parahnya, di depan para anggota Vocaloid lainnya juga!

"RIN! DENGARKAN AKU!"

BRAK!

Suara teriakan lebih duluan dibanding suara dobrakan pintu. Apa ada kesalahan dalam menulis naskah? Bukan. Memang begitu kenyataan yang terjadi.

Ops. Kembali ke cerita.

Kagamine Rin, anak perempuan yang sudah duduk bersantai selama 35 menit itu langsung… brugh! Jatuh dari singgasananya. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh siapa-atau-apalah-itu-yang-mengganggu-_paradise_-nya.

Oh. Itu si Nona Vocaloid terpopuler seumur hidup, Hatsune Miku singkatnya. Atau lebih singkat, Miku. Atau, lebih singkat lagi, Nona maniak bawang perai. Oh, itu lebih panjang.

"Kuharap kau punya alasan yang baik untuk mengganggu _paradise_-ku, **MIKU-**_**ONEESAMA**_…" Rin mengatakan itu dengan aura _super dark_. Waktu istirahat memang langka untuk anggota _Vocaloid, _jujur saja_._

Miku bergidik. "Uh." Miku ber'uh' sebentar sambil menatap Rin seolah-olah Rin adalah makhluk terjelek di seluruh dunia. "Aku tidak masalah bila Len, atau Lui, atau Pico, atau Yuki, atau Aoki, atau bahkan anak-anak Utauloid yang lebih muda dariku memanggilku dengan embel-embel -_oneesama_. Tapi kalau itu kau," Miku menggantungkan ucapannya. "…itu menyeramkan."

BUAGH.

Aaah… suara apakah gerangan itu?

Yang jelas, setelah gema suara itu lenyap, yang terjadi adalah: satu. Nona Vocaloid yang paling populer seumur hidup jatuh telentang di lantai dengan pipi yang sedikit memar. Dua. Ada sebuah jeruk yang salah satu sisinya ikut memar di samping kepala Nona Vocaloid yang paling populer seumur hidup. Tiga. Nona Vocaloid yang menjadi nomor dua seumur hidup menggeram dan mengumpat dalam hati. Dan, empat. Hening.

"JANGAN BANYAK OMONG, MIKU-_ONESAMAAAA_! KATAKAN PADAKU APA TUJUANMU UNTUK MENGGANGGU WAKTU SENGGANGKU YANG AMAT TERAMAT SANGAT LANGKA INI!" Dan, Kagamine Rin sudah habis kesabarannya.

Nona Vocaloid yang paling—lupakan. Miku, segera bangkit dan memegang pundak Rin erat. Wajahnya berubah serius. Amat sangat serius, malah. "Len! Mencium! Si pendatang baru! Suzune Ring!"

Hening.

Hening lamaaaa sekali sampai akhirnya seekor nyamuk bisa menyanyikan _single _favoritnya, 'nguung… nguung… nguuung…' dengan begitu lantang.

DESH. BRAK.

Rin menendang Miku keluar lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan menggertak. Miku yang sudah dilempar keluar hanya menatap pintu luar Rin dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. "A, apa… aku sudah membuatnya marah, ya?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Miku. Ya, kau sudah membuatnya marah sejak pertama.

"AKU TAKKAN MEMAAFKANMU LAGI BILA KAU MASUK HANYA UNTUK MEMBERITAHUKANKU BERITA BELEL BEGITU! AAAAGH! KAU MENYIA-NYIAKAN WAKTUKU! EPISODE B*******B MINGGU INI BAGUS, TAHUU! MIKU JELEK!"

Hanya gertakan itu yang terdengar di telinga Miku.

"Hah? Serius kau tidak marah soal penyelewengan Len?" Miku bertanya dalam hatinya. Kadang kala dia bingung dengan sikap tidak jujur Rin. Alias, _tsundere._

"PERSETAN DENGAN ITU! MAU DIA CIUMAN SAMA KAMU, ATAU SAMA LUKA-_NEE_, ATAU SAMA MEIKO-_SAN_, ATAU SAMA KAITO, ATAU SAMA SI PEDO GAKUPO, ATAU SAMA DIA SENDIRI, ITU BUKAN URUSANKU! GRAAAH!"

"Hah? Dia mendengarkanku, ya?" Miku _sweatdrop._ "Oi, oi, tapi, Rin—" "BERISIIIIIIK! AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR MACAM-MACAM HAL DARI KAU LAGI!" Rin menyela dari dalam. Miku menggertakkan giginya.

"TAPI SEKARANG SUDAH JADWALNYA KAU LATIHAN SOLO, RIN _BAKA_! KELUAR DARI KAMAR!" Miku membalas gertakan Rin dengan gertakannya. Fiuh, lega rasanya.

Hening.

Tapi kemudian, Rin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan ringan, mengeluarkan dirinya dan kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya lagi. Tak lupa menguncinya.

"Terimakasih." Katanya. Ketus, sih.

Miku menampakkan wajah kemenangan sambil tertawa ala Santa Claus. Meski, sebenarnya telat baginya untuk ber-_cosplay _sebagai Santa Claus di bulan Januari.

―

Rin mengambil _bass_-nya lalu masuk ke dalam studio. Tadi dia memang sempat lihat, kembarnya yang licik dan jelek itu sedang bermesraan dengan Suzune Ring. Anak baru yang manis sekali. Rin tahu Len melihatnya ketika dia berjalan tadi. Tapi, puih. Lupakan saja.

"Oke, Rin. Ini _list _lagu yang harus kau nyanyikan." Master menyodorkan setumpuk kertas yang dijepit kepada Rin. Rin melihat tiap lembar yang berisikan judul dan lirik lagunya.

Mata Rin membolak ketika melihat salah satu kertas. "Aku ingin nyanyikan yang ini duluan. Boleh?" Rin menyodorkan kertas itu pada Master.

"Hmm… _why not_? Masuk ke dalam. Biar kurekam suaramu."

Rin mengerutkan kening. Dengan segera dia masuk ke dalam _box _perekam suara. Dia mengambil napas sebentar, sekilas mengingat Len yang memainkan rambut Suzune Ring dengan… lupakan. Rin bisa meledak bila mengingat hal itu lagi.

"Siap, Rin?" Master memandu dari luar.

Rin mengangguk tegas. "Baik!"

Dan, 3… 2… 1…

Rin mulai membuka mulut, memainkan jari di atas senar _bass _dengan tegas.

* * *

><p><em>Kodoku no HateEnd of Isolation_

_Lyrics, Composer, Arrangement: Hikarisyuyo (__光収容__)  
>Singer: Kagamine Rin<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sugita kisetsu shizukani nijimu samuzora…"<em>_  
><em>_"Tōri o nozomu… kono keshiki mo utsuroi yuku…!"_

Len terdiam. Sedikit… kaget. Rin memilih lagu 'heboh' dalam putaran pertama? Itu mengejutkan. Biasanya prinsip Rin adalah, lagu 'heboh' yang terakhir. Anak perempuan itu biasanya memainkan lagu lembut untuk putaran pertamanya. Yah, itu bisa menyimpulkan satu hal di benak Len. Makanya, sekarang dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Tomadoi mo. Kanashimi mo. Kono koe ni nosete."_

Miku yang sedang membaca lirik lagu 'SPiCa' miliknya juga ikut kaget, dan, kemudian senyum-senyum ketika mendengar Rin memulai putaran pertama latihannya dengan lagu yang butuh energy besar.

"_A… ah! Kodoku no hate no shinkirō… o!"__  
><em>_"Sono… senaka ni sasaru kaketa tsuki…!"__  
><em>_"A… ah! Robō no hate ni mieru nowa…!"__  
><em>_"Tada monoiwanu mado no… ka… ge!"_

Dan, Rin memainkan gitarnya. Serius. Siapapun akan tahu dia sedang berapi-api. Tapi, Len tahu, Rin berapi-api karena sedang marah. Dia sampai terkekeh tanpa sadar. Membuat Suzune Ring agak heran dibuatnya. "Nee, ada apa, Kagamine-_kun_?"

Len hanya menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik punggung tangan. "Bukan apa-apa." Katanya.

Rin, yang sesekali melihat Len hanya mendecak dalam hati. Inilah alasan dia memilih lagu ini. Biar semua emosi marahnya bisa keluar dalam bentuk energi teriakan. Tapi, tidak bisa. Lama-lama dia justru ingin menangis. Terlebih, setelah dia melihat Suzune Ring yang menarik-narik lengan baju Len dan Len tersenyum padanya.

_GRRRHH… CUKUP!_, Rin menjerit dalam hati.

"_A… ah! Kurikaeshi no hate ni mieru nowa…!"__  
><em>_"Tada… odayakana hoshi no yume no atosaki yo… ooo…!"_

Dan, lagu berakhir. Rin tersengal-sengal. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Len dengan lurus. Mungkin, dia tidak menyadari ini tapi, dirinya sendiri tengah…

…menitikkan air mata.

Len justru menatapnya balik dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata, 'kau sedang cemburu sekarang, bukan?' dengan senyum nakalnya yang… sebenarnya, selalu ingin Rin foto untuk dimasukkan dalam album 'sejuta satu ekspresi Kagamine Len.'

Master, Miku, dan orang-orang lainnya panik yang mendadak melihat Rin menangis. Miku langsung menoleh pada Len dan memasang tampang kucing yang ingin berkelahi, lalu Master, dia segera bertanya, "A, ada apa, Rin? Tenggorokanmu sakit?"

Lalu, ada Megurine Luka, Gumi, dan orang-orang lainnya yang nampak khawatir. Kecuali, Len seorang. Cuma anak laki-laki itu yang memasang tampang menantangnya.

Lalu…

Rin mendecak, sambil menggumam, 'sial.' Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan.

"**BAKA LEN! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! SEMOGA KAU DIJEMPUT **_**SACCUBUSS **_**UNTUK DIBAWA KE NERAKA! SEKALIAN SAJA DITARIK SAMA **_**SATAN **_**KE NERAKA! AAARGH! AKU BENCI SEKALI PADAMU! PENINDAS! JELEK! MENJENGKELKAN! MATI SAJA KAU!**"

Plop.

Hening. Orang-orang yang khawatir langsung menampakkan wajah dengan sepasang mata berbentuk titik. Len justru tertawa melihat ekspresi Rin yang, terlalu manis sekarang.

"KAU ITU… SELALU SAJA… MEMBUATKU KESAL! MEMPERMAINKANKU LAYAKNYA BONEKA! ATAU MALAH ANJING! TAPI AKU BUKAN ANJING! AKU… AKU KAGAMINE RIN! KEMBARANMU…!"

"DEMI APA KAU SELALU MENCULIKKU TIAP WAKTU, LALU… MENCIUMKU TANPA SEBAB! BAHKAN MULAI MENJILATI LEHERKU! LEN BRENGSEK! MEMANGNYA KAU TAMPAN, HA? TIDAAAAAK! KAU MENYEBALKAN, MR. SHOTA! ENYAHLAH KAU! ENYAH! ENYAH!"

Ketika Rin selesai _berceramah_, Len sudah ada di sebelahnya. Tersenyum. Senyum nakalnya lagi. Mumpung dekat, Rin serasa ingin menonjok wajah kembarnya itu, tapi, kepalan tangannya di tahan Len dengan mudah.

"Ma, mau apa kau? Pergi jauh-jauh sebelum aku…" Rin melayangkan tendangannya. Dia berniat menghantam… err… kalian tahulah. Kelemahan cowok.

Tapi, Len mundur selangkah. Membuat gerakan Rin sia-sia. Anak perempuan itu langsung menggeram kesal. Len datang menghampirinya. "Rin," anak laki-laki itu memanggil. "Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk menghajarku." dan… brugh. Len langsung mengunci anak perempuan yang sudah jatuh di lantai itu. Len bahkan duduk di atas punggung Rin. Dasar iblis!

Orang-orang Vocaloid, plus, Master tidak ada yang berniat mengganggu acara cinta mereka. Sepertinya, mereka bahkan tertarik untuk menonton itu sampai habis.

"ADUH! AW! AW! SAKIT, LEN! _BAKA_! BERANI-BERANINYA LAWAN CEWEK! PENGECUT!" Rin mengerang ketika Len menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Ooh… aku lupa kalau kau itu perempuan, Rinny…" Len berbisik lembut. Dan. Seksi. Oh, yeah. Rin sampai merona hanya karena itu.

"Keparat kau…" Rin mengumpat.

"_Well… _terserah apa katamu, Rinny. Terserah apa katamu." Len berdiri. Mengangkat Rin seolah-olah Rin adalah… karung berisi beras.

"HIE! TURUNKAN AKU, LEN BRENGSEK! AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRI!" Rin meronta.

"Dan, kau bisa kabur sendiri. Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur, Rinny. Akan kuberi kau hadiah karena sudah tahu apa rasa cemburu itu." Len berkata. Senyum nakalnya muncul lagi.

Blam.

Pintu studio tertutup. Hening, tapi kemudian Master menggeram sambil menunjukkan tinjunya yang berapi.

"_Ano baka yaro…_" kata Master.

Miku langsung _gulp_. "Aaa… araaa! Master, biar aku saja yang menyanyi. Aku sudah siap dengan lagu SPiCa ini!"

―

Len masih mengangkat Rin meski mereka sudah ada di ruang duduk Vocaloid. Sampai akhirnya Rin meronta sambil menendang-nendang udara, dia pun dibebaskan.

BRUGH.

Len menjatuhkan kembarnya itu begitu saja. Rin jatuh dengan bibir mencium tanah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Marah. "Kau… selalu saja seenaknya." Katanya.

Len tidak membalas.

"Aku menyesal sekali diciptakan… kembar denganmu. Sangat menyesal."

Len mengerutkan kening.

"Awalnya… kupikir begitu. Tapi, aku… juga berpikir kalau aku sangat senang ketika tahu kau suka padaku. Khh… aku juga suka sama kamu, Len idiot!"

"Aku tahu." Len menjawab tanpa menatap Rin. Dia duduk di penyangga tangan sofa sambil memasukkan kedua telapaknya di dalam saku celana.

"Kita… diciptakan kembar. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kusuka sekarang… cuma kau! Kau! Kau, Len! Dari banyaknya anggota Vocaloid, cuma kau yang kusuka dalam konteks… cinta! Bersyukurlah, dodol! Ada juga orang yang suka kamu secara tulus!"

Len tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan suara, 'hmph…'

"Makanya… berhenti saja." Rin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Len dengan lurus. Matanya berair. "BERHENTI SAJA MENGGODA GADIS LAIN! AKU… AKU… AKU SUDAH CEMBURU, BRENGSEK! CUKUP… AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI! AKU BENCI SEKALI PADAMU, LEN!"

Hap.

Daaannn… Len langsung mencium bibir Rin. Cepat. Bahkan Rin tidak melihat gerakan Len tadi. Dia kaget, tapi, dia juga tidak mau melepaskan ciuman Len yang harusnya cuma miliknya seorang. Rin memang seorang gadis yang pelit.

"Le, Len… I, ini… tempat… khh… umum…" Rin berkata disela-sela ciuman.

"Sssh… nikmati saja."

Dan, ciuman itu berujung lama sekali. Rin sampai terbaring di lantai karena itu. Yah, itu pasti karena dia dan Len tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk menghentikan ciuman. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian, Rin yang melepaskan diri. Dia menghapus _saliva _yang tercetak di sudut bibirnya.

"Khh… baka." Rin menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan lukisan rona merah jambu yang tergambar jelas di pipinya.

"Fufufu…" Len memeluk Rin, dan, jilat. Dia menjilat leher Rin.

"MUKYAAAAAAAA!"

DESH!

Rin menendang perut Len. Kena telak.

"Auw. Padahal aku cuma ingin memberikanmu hadiah karena sudah tahu apa yang disebut cemburu itu lho, Rinny." Len terkekeh sambil memegang perutnya.

"PEMBOHONG!" Rin menjerit.

"_Well… _aku tidak. Apa kuantar saja hadiahnya sebentar malam ke kamarmu?" Len bertanya.

"Heh? Memangnya apa hadiahnya?" Rin bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Len tersenyum nakal sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku." Katanya. Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

BRAK! DUAGH! PLAK! DESH!

"LEN BRENGSEK! KUHARAP KAU MATI SAJAAAAAAAAA!"

―

::omake 1::

Latihan menyanyi terus berlanjut meski duo Kagamine itu tengah bersilat di ruang duduk Vocaloid. Lalu, di studio, Miku merasakan tenaganya habis karena latihan keras yang dikerahkan sang Master.

"Hiee… Masteeer… beri aku istirahat 30 menit sajaaaa…" Miku meringis sambil menghamburkan diri di sofa. Dia sudah menyanyikan 12 lagu dengan oktaf-oktaf tinggi sejak Len dan Rin keluar studio tadi. Master memang tegas.

"Hooo? 30 detik? Oke. Waktu istirahatmu usai. Selanjutnya, Miku. Nyanyikan _World is Mine_, _Love is War_, _Albino, Finder, The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku, Melt, Last Night Good Night, Kocchimuite Baby, Hatsune Miku no Gekisou, Finder, Houkai Utahime, Packaged, Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro, Rolling Girl, Romeo and Cinderella, Puzzle, Sekiranun Graffiti, Star Story, Stargazer, Starduster, Strobo Night, The Rebel, Torinoko City, Ura Omote Lovers, Yellow_—"

Master masih menyebutkan meski Miku sudah menutup kedua telinganya. Meraung seperti kucing yang tidak diberi makan selama 1 minggu. "Huwaaa… Rin… Len… kubunuh kalian nanti… AAAAARGH!"

―

::omake 2::

"Rin, soal Suzune Ring itu…" Len angkat suara.

BUGH!

Rin melempar bantal ke wajah tampan Len. "Aku nggak mau dengar itu. Yang pasti kau yang menggodanya. Aku yakin itu! Dan, tolong keluarlah dari kamarku! Aaaaah! Lalu, tolong jangan menggangguku lagi! Anime ini harus kutonton!"

Len melempar balik bantal yang berhasil dia tangkap dengan tangan. "Maaf, Rin, tapi kita bolos latihan. Jadi mau tidak mau kita harus kembali." Katanya.

"Eh, iya juga ya. Kira-kira Miku bagaimana, ya?" Rin bertanya.

Len menyodorkan ponsel Rin kepada anak perempuan itu. "_Well_… dia mengirimkan e-mail ke ponselmu tuh."

"Huh? Ponselku?" Rin mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Len.

Rin membuka e-mail yang Miku kirimkan padanya. "Sepertinya, dia mengirimkan gambar dimana aku dan Suzune Ring berciuman." Kata Len. Nada suaranya cuek dan santai.

Rin menggenggam erat ponselnya, nyaris mematahkannya. "MUKYAAAAAA! AKU AKAN BUNUH KAU, LEN! SERIUS!" Rin menerjang ke arah Len dengan wajah ganas.

"_Hai', hai', chotto matte yo…_" Len berkata dengan santai.

"AAAAGH! KAU HARUS MATI! HARUS! BIAR KUBUNUH SAJA KA—"

Len menarik Rin dan mengambil ponsel anak perempuan itu.

Plash.

"Dengan begini, kau tidak jadi membunuhku, 'kan? Fufufufu." Len melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Rin. Dia melempar ponsel ke pemiliknya yang sekarang memiliki wajah memerah.

Rin melihat layar ponselnya, lama. Melihat Len, yang menciumnya, memotret, dan, menjadikan hasil foto ciuman itu sebagai _wallpaper_. Glek. "SETIDAKNYA JANGAN JADIKAN INI SEBAGAI WALLPAPER, LEN BEGO! MUKYAAA! INI MEMALUKAN SEKALIII!"

"Pastikan kau tidak lupa untuk _charge _baterai ponselmu tiap malam, oke?" Len membuka pintu kamar Rin dan menutupnya setelah dia benar-benar lenyap dari sana.

"Khh…" wajah Rin segera bersemu merah lagi. "Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku, bodoh!"

* * *

><p><strong>F.<strong>i**.N**

* * *

><p><strong>Note(1): <strong>Finish. Aaah… agak berat nulis fic ini, tapi, _hope you enjoy_-lah ^^" maaf karena kurang muasin. Tapi, gapapa! Aku terima kritik, saran, bahkan, _flame_ (tapi tolong pakai akun jika ingin nge-_flame_. Bukan berarti saya pengen nge-hack atau nge-sabotase akun anda setelah itu. Tenang, saya nggak tahu cara nge-hack kok (ada yang mau ngajarin?/ plak (saya serius nih ovo)))

**Note(2): **Apakah judul anime yang dinonton Rin pada adegan paling pertama? eve

**Note(3): **Ada beberapa bahasa Jepang. Itu kata-katanya Master bisa kalian ketik di Google Translate. Kali ini, saya yakin hasilnya pas. Ah! Lagu yang Rin nyanyikan itu, saya langsung jatuh cinta sejak pertamakali main Project Diva Extend ;v; coba dengar deh. Menurutku seru (karena suka lagu-lagu rock).

**Note(4)**: Err… apa lagi, ya? Oke! Kuserahkan ke pembaca aja selanjutnya ^^ _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._

**Note(5): **Sampai jumpa di fic yang lain. _Jaa_! ovo/


End file.
